Wario vs. Tingle
Description Which greedy ne'er-do-well can out thief the other? Who do you think will win? Wario Tingle Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Deep in a cave, there is a bunch of rupees gathered around. Crates are filled to the point that they're close to bursting, and there's a giant rupee shining like a diamond in the middle of the crates. There are two caverns leading from the surface to the rupees. From one, a fat man drives a motorcycle down into the chamber. From the other, a man wearing green spandex floats down with a balloon. These were Wario and Tingle respectively. The two were so money hungry, they didn't even notice each other. All of their attention was on the rupees. Both of their eyes seemed to flash with a dollar sign. Wario got off of his bike, and began to walk towards the giant rupee. The two approached, each making grabbing motions. The two touched, and realized they were both after the same thing. Wario and Tingle looked each other in the eye, and began to get angry. They leapt away from the rupee, the two glaring at each other. Wario: Wario, the legend! Wario flexed. Tingle: Tingle-Tingle-Kooloo-Limpah! Tingle held out his wallet, which was bulging with sharp rupees. From Rumbles to Riches, Fight! Tingle immediately begun by swinging his wallet down at Wario. The yellow fighter clapped his hands together, catching the wallet mid-swing. He pulled Tingle close enough to shoulder tackle the fairy-man. Tingle flew back, but kept an iron grip on his wallet. This caused him to fly back towards Wario, who delivered a haymaker to him. Tingle strained, and managed to yank the wallet out of Wario's grip. He immediately swung at the brute, striking the top of Wario's head with several hard rupees. Wario's mind was 90% focusing on the pain racking through his skull. The other 10% focused on how much moola was in this sack. Wario shook off the hit and shoulder bashed the map maker away. While he was recovering from the hit, Wario ran up and grabbed him. He began shaking, Tingle getting exceedingly dizzy. While he shook, some rupees fell out of Tingle's wallet. Wario needed as much of these jewels as he could. He kept on shaking Tingle. And rupees came pouring out. When the pile began to look as big as the pile of rupees in the middle of the cave, he tossed Tingle away. His pupils seemed to change to dollar signs as he picked up the rupees. Tingle slammed against the ceiling, and shook off the cobwebs in his head, and scanned his pockets. Upon realizing he lost hundreds of rupees, he began to seethe with rage. Wario's attention was pulled away from the opponent, and he ran to the pile of rupees and began pocketing each one. Tingle, meanwhile, reached into his wallet to pull out a handful of rupees. Wario was pocketing some purple, blue, and orange rupees, when he was suddenly struck in the noggin by a handful of colorful rupees. Wario rubbed his aching forehead. However, more rupees began flying his way. Several rupees missed, but Wario felt several gems scrape by him. Wario began to run back, evading the rupees. He couldn't even believe that he was being forced to run from money. Wario was also considering the fact that Tingle seemed to have an unlimited supply of rupees. Wario then began to think how he could fight with money too! For a brief moment there was a break in Tingle's stream of rupees. He tried to search his wallet for more, but Wario lifted the giant rupee. He cackled evily as he held it over his head, and Tingle's eyes bulged out of his head comically. Wario got ready to swing, and Tingle leapt away, barely dodging Wario's swing of the rupee. He flailed his arms as he ran from Wario, who threateningly and loudly held the rupee and prepared to strike him again. He swung, and Tingle leapt ahead of it, barely avoiding the sharp edge of the rupee. He squealed out of fear as he ran from Wario. Wario swung the rupee one last time, and was surprised to see the fairy man had disappeared. He looked left and right, and didn't realize that Tingle held onto the end of the rupee. He searched around his pack for something. Wario was still looking around wildly, when Tingle found what he was looking for. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Tingle pulled out a golden statue of himself. Wario finally looks up, just in time to see several tons of gold coming straight for his face. He screamed out before he was completely squashed by the statue. The rupee fell down when he was flattened, and Tingle stumbled off of it and fell onto the ground. He got up to his feet and looked down at where Wario stood, which was no replaced with a few tons of gold. He danced around victoriously. However, the statue began to shake. It suddenly popped off of Wario, who was now as flat as paper and springing around erratically. Tingle wildly ran as Wario seemed to spring around like a ricocheting ball. However, one bounce knocked him into the air. Wario kept bouncing off of the walls and into Tingle, repeatedly beating him into the air. Tingle, when he got a moment to think, blew into his balloon. It expanded, and deflected Wario's next attack. He let out a loud "WAAAH!" as he flew away from the target. After running headfirst into a wall, Wario sprung back into his former form. He comically shook his head, and turned towards Tingle, who was currently scooping as many rupees as he could into his wallet. Wario wasn't gonna let that slide. He ran at the middle-aged fairy, and ran into him shoulder first. Tingle screamed as he flew away from the bunch of rupees, which Wario quickly tried to gather himself. Tingle, however, used his balloon to cushion the impact. Unfortunately, the rocks shredded his balloon, and he was sent flying away wildly. Wario was attracted by the noise, and looked up. Tingle flew around, even bashing into Wario a couple of times. After taking three hits, Wario readied a fist, and swung it into Tingle's face. Tingle spiraled upwards, his balloon finally running out of air. Tingle flopped onto the ground, a leg twitching. Tingle got up, and comically shook his face. Wario ran forward, and shoulder bashed Tingle while he was recovering. Tingle tumbled forward, and eventually got to his feet. Tingle set down something, and began to pump up a balloon. Wario, meanwhile, cracked his knuckles and leaned his head from side to side, working out some cricks in his neck. He laughed, and charged, madly chortling like a madman. However, Tingle filled up his balloon quick enough. He lifted up just in time to avoid a shoulder bash from Wario, who realized Tingle left a few bombs down. Wario: WAH-! The bombs blew up, sending Wario flying towards the ceiling. His head plunged into the ceiling, and his legs began flailing wildly. After enough shaking, Wario fell, just in time to see Tingle gathering some rupees for himself. He growled and stomped repeatedly like a spoiled child. He ran towards Tingle, who turned in time to see several tons of raging Wario charging towards him. He screamed out in terror, and grabbed the large, golden rupee. He tried to fly away, but Wario grabbed the other end, much to Tingle's horror. Wario swung it, and sent Tingle flying off the end. Thankfully, he stopped midair, but Wario threw the rupee at him, knocking him into the wall. As it fell, Wario grabbed the rupee again, and through it, pointy-edge first. Tingle swathe sharp edge coming, and turned around in fear. Fortunately, his balloon stopped the rupee, though he was thrown into another wild spiral. Wario knew not to let the fairy man have his chance. Each time Tingle got close, he hit him away. With one final hit, Tingle was sent spiraling into a wall. He flopped onto the floor, stars filling his vision. Wario let out a hearty laugh, and began gathering up rupees. Soon, Tingle shook out of his daze. He realized the yellow-clad fighter was stealing all of the rupees. He blew up another balloon, and began to float in on the scene. He dropped down a bomb, which Wario looked at confused. Then, it blew up, sending Wario flying away from the rupees. Tingle readied more bombs, and began to float towards the flying Wario. Wario smacked into the side of a wall, and fell down. Tingle, meanwhile, floated overhead, and began throwing down several bombs. Wario screamed as more bombs fell towards him. A few fell in his mouth, they blew up, and he inflated like a balloon. He began floating up, much to Tingle's confusion. When Wario got close to Tingle, he suddenly exhaled the air within, and punched him with a powerful overhead-punch. Tingle was spiked down into the ground. Wario quickly fell down, and grabbed one of Tingle's legs, before lifting him up and wildly slamming him back and forth. After a while, he tossed Tingle to the side, sending him barreling into a wall. Tingle collided and was left seeing stars, before sliding down onto the ground. Wario let out a loud series of laughs, and gathers up more rupees. Tingle began to see straight again, and noticed Wario getting rupees again. Tingle growls, and pulls out his bulging wallet. He flies forth, and bashes the coarse, heavy wallet on the top of Wario's head. Wario was left seeing stars, which gave Tinge enough time to swing back and beat the wallet into Wario's side, sending him flying away. Instead of chasing down the rupees, he charged after Wario, ready to slam the wallet down on him some more. Unbeknownst to either of them, an adventurer had found the cave. Tingle swung down, but Wario caught the bulging wallet. He yanked it towards himself and shoulder bashed Tingle, causing him to fly backwards. He landed on the wall behind him, but Wario quickly ran up to him and beat into him over and over. He delivers one uppercut, before delivering a shoulder bash, sandwiching Tingle between himself and the wall. Wario bounced off while Tingle remained dazed. Finally, Wario delivered a punch that sent Tingle flying back towards all the treasure. However, there was none. Wario: WAAAAAAAH! Wario screamed in disdain at the realization that all of his winnings were gone. Tingle woke up from his daze, and then screamed in a tone similar to Wario's when he came to the same realization. The two wildly looked around, and saw a green tunic, wallet bulging with rupees, walking out one of the cave exits. Wario pointed angrily, before running to his bike. Tingle tried to hop on it, but Wario shoulder-bumped him away, before starting the engine, steaming with rage. The engines roared before the bike rocketed down the exit and towards the thief. Tingle, meanwhile, blew up his balloon, before popping one end and rocketing towards Wario. The yellow-clad glutton was chasing after what appeared to be an elf atop a horse. He could practically smell all of the riches from that adventurer's wallet. However, he could also smell competition. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Tingle zooming nearby. The spandex-clad man flew overhead, and began tossing rupees towards Wario. They kept striking his face, bruising him repeatedly. Wario had enough. He leapt up and grabbed Tingle by the ankle before touching down on the bike seat. He then began spinning in place while spinning Tingle around. Then, like a man throwing a shotput, he flung Tingle ahead, making him strike the elven adventurer in the back, causing him to drop all of the rupees. Tingle, meanwhile, kept rocketing forward, before being driven halfway into a tree. His legs went limp as he passed out from exhaustion. Wario, meanwhile, drove beside the rupees and scooped up a bunch of them. He let out a powerful belly laugh as he tossed them into the air repeatedly. The adventurer, meanwhile, snuck up behind Wario. He took out a magical hammer, rose it overhead, and bashed it on top of Wario, rendering him spring-y. Wario leapt up, before the adventurer swung the hammer like a baseball bat and hit Wario far into the atmosphere. Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wario cried as he flew into space, disappearing with a twinkle in the sky. Conclusion This match's winner is: Wario Did you like the match? Yes No Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Super Mario Vs The Legend of Zelda' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts